Enlace Químico
by Marpesa Fane-Li
Summary: Abrió la puerta y se encontró con esos ojos color carmesí que siempre lo escrutaban y eso lo hacía sentir incomodo, haría unas vacaciones no registradas en su apretada agenda, junto con su químico. Pre – shonen – ai… es un reto.


**Enlace Quimico**  
by  
**Marpesa Fane-li**

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade pertenece a Aoki Takao y pues yo solo los uso por diversión como ya saben y muchos hacen n.n.

**Advertencias**: este es un Pre-Shonen-ai n.n. si es decir, será un shonen ai en un futuro

**Notas**: Este fic debió haberse entregado el 14 de febrero, pero pues por el tiempo no pude. Además de que es un reto hecho por mi beta, Alejandra Black-Potter cuando faltaban dos días para esa fecha u.u. ya que para el 14 de marzo, ella le hará una continuación. Así que ella también subirá uno y al de ella le tendré que hacer continuación. Trate de hacerlo de la mejor manera posible. Espero que les agrade...

********

El viento soplaba hasta que tú cerraras los ojos los cuales se tenía que hacer eso porque el fino polvo entraban en tus cavidades. Se hacia tarde para las practicas profesionales que estaba realizando en un hospital general para poder ser químico. El único turno que podía hacer en su horario era en la noche, así que entraba a las 22:00 y salía a las 4:00, le daban permiso solo de asistir 6 horas por día, los cinco días de la semana. Sus practicas tenían que durar por lo menos un año, para que le dieran el titulo.

Ahora se le estaba haciendo tarde solo faltaban escasos cinco minutos para que dieran las diez, y eso no le agradaba mucho, ya que desde su trabajo salio un poco mas tarde de lo usual, el trafico era normal hasta que hubo un embotellamiento ya estando a la mitad de camino, que eso fue hace media hora, con trafico normal se hacia desde donde estaba alrededor de quince minutos, pero a como se veían las cosas se tardaría el doble.

Al parecer ese día no era su día, si la simple fecha lo decía todo, viernes trece. Si es absurdo todo eso, pero al parecer en sus veinticinco años no le había pasado algo así, primero se levanto tarde, por lo cual llego a la universidad unos veinte minutos después de que empezó la primera clase, y para colmo era febrero; como algo representativo del día del amor y la amistad al día siguiente, todos sus compañeros tenían un montón de cosas acerca de eso, a el le toco unas paletas de corazón y estaba repleta su mochila, bien se podría decir que iba bien por el momento, pero antes de acabar ese día de clases, como era el jefe de grupo, tuvo que asistir a una reunión de ultimo momento junto con otros mas. Llego tarde al trabajo como mesero de un restaurante no muy conocido, pero que si caían clientes de donde sea, le riñeron por no haber avisado el que iba a llegar tarde, mas sin embargo no se sintió mal, atendiendo a sus clientes iba y venia, ya el ultimo cliente para poder terminar su turno, se quedo mas de lo debido y pues el se tenia que ir después de que se fuera el.

Ahora hemos vuelto a donde empezamos el tráfico. El muchacho de cabellos azabaches como la misma noche, se bajo de su transporte para poder llegar mas rápido a su lugar de destino, corrió como unas cuatro cuadras desde donde se bajo, llego al hospital con diez minutos de retraso, checo su tarjeta y fue directamente a laboratorio donde ya lo esperaba el químico encargado de ese turno.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con esos ojos color carmesí que siempre lo escrutaban y eso lo hacia sentir incomodo, pero al parecer en estos momentos no sentía nada de eso mas bien se sentía seguro al estar ahí porque se sentía como si estuviera en casa. Le dedico una sonrisa a manera de saludo, el otro solo asintió y se fue a su área asignada, pero al ver que no oía los pasos de alguien mas se detuvo para observar que el que acababa de llegar estaba tirado en el suelo.

******

- Rei levántate, harás un viaje conmigo – le dijo el de cabellos bicolor – salimos en media hora

Después de decir eso, salio de la habitación para dirigirse a quien sabe donde, dejando solo otra vez al oji-ambar, su mirada se dirigió al lugar que no conocía, pero sabia que estaba en un lugar seguro, solo por estar con el químico hematólogo que era su jefe inmediato, no recordaba mucho de lo que paso, lo ultimo que se acuerda su subconsciente fue que se le hacia tarde a cualquier lado que tenia que ir, pero después de ello estaba completamente en blanco.

Se levanto con lentitud admirando todo a su alrededor, las paredes pintada de color vino con crema, y en la cama donde estaba descansando, era con doseles, color blanco con rojo, pero a pesar de todo, los colores le hacían sentirse cómodo. Dirigiéndose a la única puerta que había aparte de la de salida, estaba el baño con la regadera, y aparte el jacuzzi, como el químico le dijo que tenia solo media hora para arreglarse, se metió a la regadera.

Después de haberse bañado, salio del baño con una toalla rodeada a la cintura, y vio que en la cama había una cambia de ropa, los pantalones eran color negro, y la camisa de color amarillo claro, las mangas eran de tres cuartos, le quedaba un poco holgada la ropa, pero se sentía bien, no eran grandes pero tampoco pequeñas.

A su largo cabello lo peino con cuidado, era su más preciado tesoro aparte de sus bellos ojos, lo peino en una coleta baja, con una cinta amarilla, que ya llevaba desde antes. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la única foto que había, era de una mujer de cabello azul claro que le caía por los hombros y ojos de un color carmesí, con una sonrisa ligera, pero era genuina, sentada en una gran silla de madera.

Se dirigió hacia la salida, donde Kai se había dirigido, vio un gran pasillo y decidió seguirlo, al parecer estaba en el segundo piso, las escalaras tenían una alfombra color verde con figuras cafés, pero no les encontró forma alguna, bajo por ellas, y llego hasta la sala donde lo estaba esperando el anfitrión.

Le dedico una de sus habituales sonrisas, este no devolvió el gesto, pero lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, lo vio vestido de color negro, completamente, resaltando tu tez pálida.

- ¿Estas mejor? – le pregunto de manera casual aquel que estaba sentado

- Si, estoy bien, pero que fue lo que paso? – le dijo el de ojos ámbar

- No se, pensé que tu me lo dirías – le dirigió una mirada de escrutinio

- Solo se que iba hacia el hospital y de ahí nada – le respondió el otro

- Bien, te desmayaste después de que llegaste y desde entonces no te habías despertado, hasta que fui yo a la habitación

- Ohh con que eso paso, bueno pero ya estoy bien, me retirare, gracias por cuidarme

- No, no vas a ningún lado sin mi, iremos de viaje, te estas estresando mucho, y eso no es bueno para tu cuerpo, deberías de saberlo perfectamente, y es una orden

- Se que me hace daño, pero es la manera en que vivo, además no tiene caso que me digas que no me estrese, ya me acostumbre

- Quiero enseñarte algo, se que te fascinara – cambio la conversación para no seguir discutiendo algo que al parecer no le harían caso.

Lo siguió con cautela, ya que lo que había dicho era verdad, si seguía continuando así con ese ritmo que llevaba su vida, esta deliberadamente se vería reducida a casi la mitad si bien le iba. Entraron a otra espaciosa habitación, pero esta era tipo estudio, un solo escritorio en medio de toda ella, y un gran ventanal en la parte de atrás para que la luz se pudiera filtrar por ella, había varios estantes con muchos libros de distintos tamaños, grosor, color y de autor, pero solo uno, una saga de entre tantos libros que pudo observar se encontraba lo que el mas anhelaba, pero no podía darse el lujo de comprarlos todos.

Estaban los siete libros de la serie original, con pasta gruesa, para poder tenerlas de colección, mas aparte en el extremo interior vio los otros siete libros del mismo autor, pero estos se veían que los habían hojeado, como si ese fuera el que se usara solo para leer, se giro hacia la izquierda, donde encontró a Kai ya sentado en el escritorio de cristal.

- Dijiste que no te gustaba – de alguna forma sonó a reclamo

- De hecho no me gusta, pero eso no le quita el hecho de poder leer la tan famosa historia de este siglo – sus ojos lo vieron con cautela

- Entonces porque los tienes, pudiste tener solo un ejemplar de cada uno y no dos – trato de no continuar, por el hecho de que a se estaba burlando de "su"historia

- Para poder averiguar el motivo del porque te gusta tanto, y me di cuenta, de que aun no encuentro eso.

- ¿Pero por qué? no lo entiendo!

- ¿No entiendes qué? – lo dijo en su forma inocente, pero sin mostrarlo en su faz

- Interesarte en lo que me gusta o no me gusta – le dijo ya con un tono ya sardónico

- No importa si lo entiendas o no, pero lo que importa es que lo sabes – sonó a sin importancia

- En fin no importa, no quiero pensar a que te refieres, y todos estos libros son tuyos? – ahora el había cambiado el tema

- Si, son míos, hay desde hace siglos, y los nuevos, como ese

- Sabes, a mi me encanta el tercer libro, es el mejor, habla mas acerca del pasado de sus padres y los amigos de estos

- Si, de hecho ese fue el mejor, ya que el ultimo, esta bien, pero ya mas o menos en la mitad empezó mal, y ni se diga del epilogo – dijo volteando los ojos al decir lo ultimo

- Aja, ese epilogo, siento que la autora quería decir algo mas, pero al parecer la presionaron bastante para que acabara con la gran historia, bueno eso creo – ya le dijo con su dedo índice al pie de su labio inferior

- Si, por que una historia se hace con tiempo, y con presión si, pero se necesita tiempo – ya recapacitando en lo que había dicho el oji-ambar, no lo había pensado de ese punto de vista

- Pero bueno, ya que le puede hacer uno, ya esta escrito – ya fue con un tono de resignación.

- Bueno pues vámonos se nos hace tarde

-¿¿ Y adonde me llevas??

- A Francia, Proeza-Alpes-Costa-Azul

- ¿Que?

- Vamos de vacaciones, a disfrutar del mar que tiene, y su gran diversidad de paisajes, sus riquezas naturales y su arquitectura

- Pero no puedo pagar eso

- Ah eso, no te preocupes por eso, esta ocasión yo invito, y si no quieres, no importa – el oji-ambar respiro aliviado – aun así tendrás que ir – o no

- Pero Kai no es justo, nunca podré pagártelo, además son muchas horas de viaje

- Créeme, querrás tener mas horas – sonrisa arrogante- lo agarro del brazo y lo saco del estudio, para llevárselo hasta el aeropuerto que estaba cerca de su casa.

*********

Ya habían pasado, unas cinco horas desde que habían abordado el avión que los llevaría hasta Francia, un viaje excelente, en primera clase, con unas aeromozas muy amables, que trataban de tenerlos a gusto, en el vuelo 6987.

- No me había dado cuenta, pero es 14 – le dijo el oji-ambar

- En serio, si no me dices no me doy cuenta – le respondió con su ya conocido sarcasmo

- Ya vale, no es para que contestes sarcásticamente, por si no lo habías notado, desfallecí el día de ayer

- Hm, y que es lo que hacías estando en la escuela superior, en estos días?

- Pues yo nada, siempre, me regalan algo y a ti

- Igual, es que siento que la fecha es un tanto absurda, cuando estaba estudiando, siempre me obligaban a asistir a las dichosas reuniones que hacia el colegio, o en todo caso me obligaban a participar en algún evento soso, de hecho no me parece importante, eso solo es mercadotecnia, que como sabrás no tiene nada que hacer y cada vez se inventan algo nuevo, además para que gastar dinero cuando lo puedo obtener otras cosas productivas

- Sabes es la primera vez que te oigo hablar demasiado, aun que creo que es el día en que te oigo hablar demasiado

- No molestes – le dijo el oji-carmesi

- En lo personal, siento que la fecha es hipócrita, pero lo acepto porque mis amigos lo adoran como no tienes idea, pero si por mi fuera esta fecha no existiría, es que pues entonces para que existen los otros 364 días del año, ¿acaso solo es para que sepas que como tienes amigos los puedas dañar en esos días?, además lo puedes demostrar el cariño, amor, amistad y bla bla, a tus amigos y a tu pareja, así que para que celebrarlo ese día, yo lo celebro cada vez que puedo, ya que la amistad y el amor es algo tan lindo pero a la vez tan amargo – lo ultimo ya lo dijo en voz mas baja

- Antes me levantaba y sinceramente ese día tenia que proponerme ir a la escuela, ya que había un montón de niñas idiotas que andaban detrás de mi, como unas malditas lapas, hasta parecían que fuera mi propia sombra, era tan agotador el tenerlas pegadas a mi.

- En mi no tanto pero, siempre hay algún regalo de chocolates en mi casillero, o en mi pupitre, pero en estas fechas se llena, y pues mejor me los llevo a mi casa, y ahí están, no puedo regresarlos, es mal educado, aunque me extraña que esta vez no me dieran nada, y que bueno, fue un alivio

- Señores pasajeros, le anunciamos que en media hora estaremos aterrizando, en el aeropuerto de Proeza, así que por favor abróchense sus cinturones – dijo la aeromoza de cabello rubio

*********

- Así que sabes hablar también Frances

- Si, también se hablar ruso mi idioma natal, alemán, ingles y el japonés

- Ohh, yo solo se el chino y el japonés

- Sabes, aun queda mitad del día del catorce, que quieres hacer

- Pues no se, tu me trajiste, sorpréndeme

********

Se fueron en taxi pasaron por los Montes des Fergons, luego pasaron por la Aveneu des Grees que estaba girando a la izquierda para llegar a una casa de madera, de color blanco con verde en algunas partes de esa casa, tenia una chimenea que se podía apreciar en la parte superior de esta, con un garaje en la parte derecha junto con un pequeño patio, que no estaba muy sucio

- En donde estamos? – pregunto Rei

- Estamos en Chermin du Grand Justin

- Si, pero donde?

- Te refieres a que parte del mundo estas? Estas en la latitud 44º longitud 6.13º en una altitud de 507 a 900 m del…

- Kai!! de quien es la casa, porque esta casa?

- Es mi casa y por eso venimos aquí, no pienso ir a rentar a un hotel cuando tengo mi propia casa, no crees? – lo dijo moviendo la mano derecha hacia su cabello que estaba desarreglado según el

- Es.. es… tu ca…casa! – estaba un poco sorprendido

- Si, mi casa, vengo aquí cada mes, ya que pues los fines de semana me voy de viaje

- Te vas de viaje!!!!!!! – ya totalmente sorprendido

- Si, ven y deja de sorprenderte tanto, vamos dentro – lo jalo del brazo

En la casa, no había gran cosa, solo lo usual, una tele, los asientos, una mesa, etc., es como si solo fuera a ver como esta y se regresaba, no importaba mucho que tantos muebles tenia la casa, solo era para descansar.

Escasamente apenas iban a dar las cinco de la tarde, ya que desde Japón hasta Francia eran 8 horas de diferencia, por lo tanto, se repetía el día para ellos.

*******

Aun no sabia el porque lo había llevado hasta muy lejos solo para poder desestresarse, eso también lo pudo haber hecho en su casa, estaría hasta mas cómodo, y no así, como se podía encontrar ahora, tal vez por que no siempre convivía con Kai, era cierto que hasta cierto punto lo podía comprender pero eso no significaba que lo conociera completamente, en si no sabia nada de el, solo el como se llama y que había estudiado, no sabia como se llamaban sus padres, si tenia hermanos o no, o algo parecido, era tan desconcertante que el si supiera lo que le gustaba, lo que anhelaba u hasta lo que mas miedo le da. Pero y el, donde quedo el si te conozco, tal vez no sea referente a que se que es lo que haces en el día, a donde vas, o con quienes vas, solo que como persona se que estas aquí, y no importe nada mas.

Pasaron de nuevo por Montes des Fergons, para poder apreciar sus valles que se formaban por el camino, y la laguna que ahí se encontraba, lo guío por dos restaurantes de la Aveneu des Charmont, al parecer el restaurante es de cuatro estrellas, comieron en la zona VIP, con otras personas mas, que al parecer ya son gente muy recurrente, pero a el, a Kai Hiwatari, lo tienen idolatrizado, cuando pasa, es como si caminara el mismo Dios que tanto alaban, lo respetan a sobre manera.

- Por que la gente, te admira tanto, o no se como te miran

- Es que tal vez soy un Hiwatari

- Y eso que tiene que ver?? Yo soy un Kon y no hacen eso

- Mi familia es dueña de una industria de comercialización en Rusia

- Que? Entonces que haces trabajando de químico??

- Es que mi hermano esta haciéndose cargo de la industria, además de que no es mi intención tener algo tan grande en mis manos, aunque si me mandan algunas cosas para que las haga

- Entonces me estas diciendo que lo estas haciendo por caridad?

- Pues en cierta forma si, no tengo nada que hacer

- No puedo creerlo, yo me estoy matando al estar estudiando, trabajando y haciendo las practicas y por eso colapse y tu si no quieres hacer nada ya lo tienes desde antes de pedirlo

- No es muy así, por que tengo que estar viendo si están bien las estadísticas en completo orden

- Como quisiera ser tú

- No desees algo, que tal vez se pueda cumplir recordó la frase

- Y cuando no iremos, tengo que ir a la escuela

- No iras, faltaras el lunes, y también al trabajo y solo iras al hospital, nos iremos el lunes en la mañana

- Que, porque ¿?? No tienes derecho a mandar en mi vida, tengo que ir, no es porque quiera ir, pero debo de

- Un día no te ira a hacer daño, es mas te hará bien

- Ya que no puedo decir no, le hablare a Artemisa, mi amiga y luego al gerente

- Bien

- Y como se llama tu hermano? Cuéntame de tu familia

- Mi hermano se llama Ferrik es cuatro años mayor que yo, tiene 31 años y es dueño de la corporación VisualityRuss, que comercializa lo que pueda comercializar, mis padres fueron criados en Rusia, pero mi padre es de Japón, mi madre murió hace 10 años y mi padre en este momento tiene enfermedad terminal.

- Ohh cuanto lo….

- No lo sientas, no es necesario. Ferrik vendrá el otro fin de semana a visitarme, si lo quieres conocer, estas invitado – como que se estaba haciendo costumbre el cambiar de tema

- Esta bien, iré a tu casa, no tengo otra cosa que hacer el fin de semana

- Sabes es la primera vez que me siento bien, al estar con alguien el día de San Valentín

- También yo, porque creo que somos nosotros mismos y no con mascaradas que hacen daño

- No solo es por eso, es porque te aprecio

- … - se sonrojo, aunque no sabía el motivo preciso de haberlo hecho

- Es hora de irnos a descansar, mañana te llevare a otro lugar

- Bien, tengo ganas de saber a donde

Salieron del restaurante, y en el trayecto, el chino iba demasiado adentro de sus pensamientos, su mirada ambarina, estaba opacada con un halo de un sentimiento extraño e irreconocible para el, tal vez solo fuera su imaginación, el hecho de que necesite cariño de alguien, o solo el hecho de que el le hacia sentir diferente.

*****

- Rei!!! Donde te habías metido??? – le grito una chica de ojos violetas

- Ya te lo dije, ayer o no te acuerdas

- Obviamente me acuerdo, no siempre te habla tu amigo, diciendo que esta fuera del país, con un sujeto que solo ve en el hospital

- No solo es un sujeto que veo en el hospital, creo que le gusto

- Que en serio? Ahh ahora ya entiendo porque te llevo – sonrisa lasciva

- No, no es nada de lo que imaginas, aun no se si siento lo mismo, al final del día sábado, me preparo un chocolate, que nos comimos viendo una película, descansando en el sofá.

- Lo que quiere decir que le tendrás que dar algo el día blanco

- Eh? A si no me acordaba, gracias por recordarme, ahora no se que regalarle

- Ash ya no te traumes, después veras que fácil es escoger un presente

- Pero cuéntame, como fue que te fuiste con el

Le contó desde su salida del trabajo, hasta cuando regresaron de Francia.

- Eso es en lo que se resume desde el viernes trece hasta ayer lunes dieciséis, no vine a la escuela todo por haberme ido con Kai hasta Francia, el todo un misterio como siempre. Espero conocerlo mejor

- O tengo por seguro que lo conocerás mejor – ya estaba con su risa apunto de salir

- Artemisa, ya cálmate, además tiene un hermano, vendrá el sábado

- Quiero saber como es, puedo ir?

- No se, no creo que puedas, lo siento

- Bien, al fin que no quería

- Tratare de ver que dice Kai

- Sabes, creo que lo quieres y no te das cuenta

- A quien??

- No a nadie, pronto sabrás….

*******

Llego a su hora normal para entrar a sus practicas y como siempre el químico encargado ya estaba esperando, y todos los estudios también haciendo fila para poder entregárselos a los médicos internos.

Se había sentido de manera distinta desde que llego de sus "vacaciones" y eso le hacia feliz, esperaba que pronto descubrir el motivo.

**Finite!**

**Notas de autora**:

Lo referente a los libros con de Harry Potter de su autora J.. n.n.. solo los utilice, ya los devolvi n.n. jaja. Pero bueno es lo que pienso. Disculpen si alguien se siente ofendido u.u

Pues aquí como podrán, ver ya esta terminada, tal vez no como yo quería pero ya tenía que entregarlo. u.u.. Este fic no esta beteado, tal vez puedan ver algo incongruente, lo siento. También sale el nombre de Ferrik, de mi otra historia de Sin Reservas, el será el hermano de Kai, no importa donde sea que yo ande. Ok.n.n.. gracias.

La idea fue dada por Luna n.n gracias, por el fue hecha de químicos, o tratando de hacerla de ellos, pero solo dijo "hazlo de doctores o químicos" eso fue lo único, n.n.. Pero bueno una relación de químico y doctor no pude que se igualaran sus horarios, así que pues mejor de un químico y su practicante.


End file.
